1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to telecommunications and in particular to a method and apparatus for wireless telecommunication. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for programming a cellular line access unit utilizing an extension telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many developing countries, there is an increasing demand for access to telephone networks. However, because of the remoteness of many regions of developing countries from existing telephone land lines and because the relatively small number of potential subscribers can render extension of existing land lines to remote regions of developing countries unfeasible, cellular technology has emerged as a cost-effective method of rapidly expanding the availability of access to telephone networks in developing countries.
One type of equipment that can be utilized at a subscriber premises (e.g., a business or residence) in a developing country is a so-called fixed access cellular unit, which is typically too cumbersome to be utilized as a mobile unit and is therefore typically "fixed" at the subscriber premises. Often, such fixed access cellular units have no keypad or display, but merely provide a communication path through which conventional extension telephones can connect to a cellular network. Without a keypad, the on-site programming of a fixed access cellular unit that is necessary to, for example, set the subscriber's telephone number, is conventionally accomplished by an installer utilizing a portable computer that executes specialized programming software.
While a fixed access cellular unit can easily be programmed utilizing a portable computer, often the cost of equipping each installer in a developing country with a portable computer is prohibitive. As should thus be apparent, there exists a need for a simple and inexpensive method and apparatus for on-site programming of a fixed access cellular unit.